


Perfection

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In moments like these, Sam is convinced that there isn’t a single thing he doesn’t love about Dean, or about Cas, or even about himself, and he knows that there isn’t anything about the three of them together that isn’t pure and utter and complete perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy interlude.

Sometimes Dean sits them down on his lap and tells them in achingly vivid detail how much he loves them. Sam thinks that it’s to reassure them and chase away any doubts they might still harbor – well, Sam isn’t sure that Castiel is _able_ to doubt anymore, but it’s still a nice gesture.

 

“I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you,” Dean whispers to Castiel, pressing a gentle kiss upon his lips. “I’m sorry I waited until now to tell you, but I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“You’re perfect,” Dean tells Sam, running strong hands up and down the flat expanses of his chest. “And you always have been. I’ve always wanted to take care of you this way, in _every_ way. And now I can. Now, I can keep you safe and happy and make sure you get everything you need.”

 

“My beautiful pets,” Dean says to both of them. “Smile for me.”

 

Castiel’s smile is instantaneous, brilliant and beaming and the room seems to brighten in its presence. Sam’s smile is slower, and smaller, but no less sincere. Dean looks between them and blesses them with a smile of his own, kind and tender and loving and with just a hint of something darker flashing at the edges.

 

Sam will never get tired of these moments, the ones when Dean asks them to smile and then goes on to list every little thing he loves about them, from the way they laugh to the way they cry, from the second they wake up in the morning to the minute they go to bed at night, from the instant they met to the moment they’ll die.

 

In moments like these, Sam is convinced that there isn’t a single thing he doesn’t love about Dean, or about Cas, or even about himself, and he knows that there isn’t anything about the three of them together that isn’t pure and utter and complete perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests always welcome.


End file.
